Forever and Beyond
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: "Just because it is, doesn't mean it should be," she repeated, a fiery glare in her eyes that were still rimmed with red.  And after what we'd been through, I should've known better than to just resign myself to dreaming of a future that couldn't exist...


Hey there, guys! I've had this story in my possession for quite some time now; I wrote it at least two months ago. I don't know if anyone reads Australia fanfics anymore, because it certainly doesn't seem like anyone's writing them. I guess I'm okay with that...probably. Well, I actually only recently discovered the movie...some time in November, I think. I'd heard of it, yeah, but never really got the chance to see it.

So...here's my take on what happens directly after the film ends, and beyond that, depending on the reactions I get for this.

-AUSTRALIA-

After watching the tiny figure that was Nullah walk into the distance, I focused my eyes on the woman who was still staring at the place where the boy and his grandfather had vanished. I took a few steps toward her, gently wrapping an arm around her waist. When Sarah looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. My heart began to sink as I pulled her closer to me, knowing that she would never fully understand why the boy had to go, and what it meant for us.

Nullah going on walkabout was yet another reminder that as much as we pretended we were a family, we would still be broken.

"You had to let him go," I whispered, brushing my lips across her hair. When I got no response, I exhaled. "Sarah…"

She turned and smiled wistfully. "I know," was her answer, and she rested her head on my chest. Her eyes closed, and I frowned, if only slightly, squinting into the distance. I could make out the miniscule figures of Nullah and King George, heading toward Arnhem Land, the home of the Aboriginal race to which they both belonged.

Having been familiar with the Aborigine ways since I was a young child, it had come to me as no surprise when the boy had told me that he planned to go on walkabout. And I hadn't particularly been fond of the idea myself, but I understood its importance, and would end up standing up for him in the long run. However…Sarah was a different story. She hadn't grown up hearing stories from the native Australian people. She hadn't understood the significance of the ceremony; she simply wanted to keep Nullah by her side.

And now he was gone. If nothing else, he kept us together. When it seemed like all hope was lost, he gave us a reason to keep fighting. And I smirked at the honesty of the statement, releasing a sigh into Sarah's soft golden locks. It was only when I'd thought I'd lost him…lost _her_…that I realized how much of a son he really was to me…how much I loved her. Nullah was what had brought the two of us together. Without him…could we survive?

"I feel like a small part of me has been ripped away," she admitted, her arms wrapping around my midsection even tighter.

"Easy, mate," I mumbled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Drover, he's our son." That simple statement had caused so much trouble before…but I couldn't just agree with her and live that way. I'd have loved to agree, and go on living that life. But Nullah…

"He's not, Sarah," I said softly. Her arms tensed, and I knew she was angry. Even after everything…how could I still say that? "He has a calling bigger than us." And I knew, though we both believed it to be true, she would never just accept it like that. "We love him as a son…because…" I contemplated the completion of my thought. I knew she would be angry, sad, and full of guilt at my next statement, but…I had to talk to her sometime. We needed to agree on…something. "Because we can't have our own." Sarah looked up, but her face was not angry, as I had expected; rather, it was sad.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, a tear falling from her stunning blue irises. "It's all my fault-"

"Nothing's your fault," I whispered back, my breath caressing her ear. "It's just the way it is. She stiffened in my arms, and I realized the gravity of the words I had uttered…and I suddenly heard her response before she said it.

"Just because it is, doesn't mean it should be," she repeated, a fiery glare in her eyes that were still rimmed with red. And after what we'd been through, I should've known better than to just resign myself to a future that we could never have, but I simply replied the same way I had before.

Defeated.

"But that's the way it is." I dropped my hands to my sides and turned away, walking back to out makeshift camp, tending to the fire. I heard her impatient sigh, and I knew her well enough to just imagine her crossing her arms, defiant. Determined. Determined to prove me wrong.

But how could she?

We both knew it was impossible for us to have a child of our own. So…maybe she'd been right about Nullah being our son. Not biologically, mind you, but…a child that we loved enough to claim, when there was no one left to care. But none of that mattered. He was as close to a son as we'd ever have…and he was gone.

"Drover…"

I turned. "Look, Sarah, I-"

"No…you were right," she admitted, tentatively taking a step toward me. After a second's hesitation, I took her by the hand and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"I shouldn't have said anything, mate," I muttered gently. "I'm sorry."

"You only reminded me of the truth," she replied, her voice far away, that misty look coming to her eye. I frowned, laying my chin on top of her head as the look disappeared. She leaned into me and whispered, "But maybe that's why it hurts."

"Sarah, you don't think that there's any chance-" She looked up at me, the normal stars in her eyes diminished. "I mean-" I stuttered, unsure of what her reaction would be. Wasn't it bad enough that we couldn't have children…but for me to question it so boldly…

"None," she said. Her voice remained firm, but I could hear the pain of the memory that, to this day, burdened her. 'The doctors in England made it very clear that Maitland and I could not have children."

I raised my eyebrows. What if…

"You and Maitland?"

Sarah frowned. "Yes." From the expression on her face, I almost laughed, and I would have, had the situation not been so serious and personal. But if those Brit bastards had even indirectly lied to her…

"Did they ever say 'you,' Sarah?" I asked slowly. "Or had it always been 'you and him'?"

Her eyes widened, and I knew that she had caught on. I smiled slightly, but my clever grin faded when she disagreed, "It was me." She smiled sadly, her face downcast. "I'm sorry, Drover…as much as I want us to have a chance…a child…I-"

I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips slowly, dispelling all worries and thoughts from her mind, if only for the time being. My heartbeat slowed, and everything seemed to stand still. I could almost hear our hearts beating in unison…as one. Once we split apart, I looked into her eyes…those stunning, beautiful blue eyes…once more. "Anything's possible," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her again. "I promise."

-AUSTRALIA-

This is so short and cliche, it almost pains me to post it. My chapters are usually at least 1500 words, and here this is, barely over 1000. I feel so ashamed of myself...like my talent has somehow dissipated. Well...anyway, if people are reading this, I really want to know what you think.

This is definitely not going to be some...long...thing, maybe five chapters at most, but I think that's enough to finalize the story, that to me, seemed to be left unresolved.

Thanks to this somewhat miniscule fanbase, and I always encourage you to keep writing!


End file.
